


Svidge celebration

by Strugglintoast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura loved Pidge but its one sided, F/F, F/M, I tried to make it adorable, Kathrine is the name for Alternate Pidge, but I hope to make Kat proud, but I think i dumped my angst shaker, my tagging sucks this time around, or did she really?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: Nothing more than just a story, laced with some angst, to commemorate Svidge week. You will discover the tell-tale signs of soulmates, the trip to the hospital and the reality Sven needs to come into terms with. The wrath of Empress Allura is something not to be trifled with. This can potentially take a dark turn, so be advised.





	1. Soulmates

Soulmates had been nothing but a silly concept for Sven. Even with Slav telling him percentages of him finding his soulmate in this reality being high, Sven still denied it. And who wouldn’t? Having relationships in the line of work with the Guns of Gamara was not prohibited, but Sven felt like he didn’t have time for it.

He felt that nothing would change his mind until that fateful day. He was caught in a crossfire between the paladins of Voltron. He had gotten a bit distracted when he spotted the shortest member of that group. He found their height to be adorable. Once the green paladin removed their helmet, he was met with the loveliest pair of brown eyes that resembled the precious gold metal. Sven was drawn to them, like a moth to a flame.

Sven was about to speak until he was interrupted by the firing squad of Altaens. He saw a shot headed straight for the paladin in blue when he did the most irrational decision, according to Slav, jumped in the way and took the hit himself. Despite being severely injured, Sven managed to keep a smile and reassured them that he will be fine. With a final salute, Sven smiled at everyone and wished them well. His eyes lingered a moment longer on the green paladin, and that was when he felt it, a warm tug in his heart. A tell-tale sign that this was his chosen.

The trip to base and to the clinic annoyed Sven to no end. Every single second had Sven talking nonstop about the lovely paladin with the beautiful brown eyes. I guess it could be said that Slav regrets opening his mouth and mentioning the high probability of finding Sven’s soulmate. 

It wasn’t long before the duo was sent on a mission on recovery when he felt that warm tug at his heart grow ever stronger. It was even more present when an Altaen was chasing them, which confused Sven. This was not time for him to linger on such thoughts, he had to run and run faster because this being was hot on their heels.

It wasn’t until they almost reached the safety of their ship when the Altaen’s helmet fell off and showed her face for all to see. It made Sven freeze and admire the lovely creature before him. It was her! But something was different. This creature was not human, but Altan. Slav had to drag Sven towards the ship and leave. But it didn’t exactly happen like that. She was able to slip on board and shoot at Sven until Slav came to the rescue. She was knocked out cold and the return to base was uneventful for Slav. For Sven, it was heaven. He thought he had lost connection with the woman he started to feel for. And here she was, unconscious yes, but she was here and alive. And the pulling of his heart never stopped. Neither did the warmth that was building up.


	2. Angst galore as we go down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up after Chaos 45 chapter 1. it will not head in the same direction though.  
> \-------  
> After helping Shiro cross back into his reality, Kathrine will be apprehended. As things take a turn towards a dark path, she can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately Empress Allura is a force not be messed with, and extinguishes that light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE ADVISED THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME VIOLENCE. It is going down the dark path.

After Kathrine saw Shiro disappear through the rift, Altean soldiers surrounded her with blasters pointing directly at her. In surrender, Kathrine raised her arms up and just sighed. And then she spoke, “Whatever you must do, do it quick. But don’t assume anything.”

 

A soldier walked up to her and took her in. As they went down towards the dungeons, a commanding officer interceded. “This is as far as she will go. Empress Allura wish to have a word with the ‘special guest’”.

 

Kathrine paled a little. She was not been summoned for a while now. The empress has always let her be by herself and invest in her work. The times she would be summoned would be when the empress was angry and she needed to calm down or to just hangout and talk about life. The latter has not been done for some time now. It stopped when the empress ascended the throne after her father’s death and her study of quintessence made her slip slowly into insanity. Something in the very depths of Kathrine’s heart made her feel that this was not a time for sisterly love. And her dread grew as she neared the empress’ throne room. 

 

With the soldier punching in the code to open the door, he saluted his ruler and shoved Kathrine inside. The atmosphere of the room was naturally cold, but with the deafening silence, the temperature dropped even lower. The gulp that Kathrine took was so timid, so fragile it made the empress humph in response.

 

“My dear Kathrine,” commenced Allura, “Do you know for what I summoned you for?”

 

Kathrine gathered her bearings and steeled her stance, “No, I do not.”

 

Allura turned in anger, “Do not play stupid with me, you idiot!” Walking briskly, Allura slapped Kathrine on her face. The force so strong, Kathrine's face snapped to the right and knocked her down from her stance. Taking a deep breath, Allura tried to keep her anger in check. So she caressed Kathrine’s face where a red welt was beginning to form on top of that white flawless skin. “My dear, you must have some knowledge as to how the space ship flew off and disappeared. It couldn't have been of coincidence…”

 

When Allura slapped her, it should have been expected. It was normal for her to get things thrown at her when summoned, but it always still took Kathrine by surprise. She felt her skin grow hot and a welt begin to form. Once caressed gently by the hand of her empress, it gave little comfort and she couldn't help but lean in. The hand pulled away when Allura spoke. Kathrine could only whine at the loss of comfort. “My dear empress, I went to make sure everything went smoothly for the transport of the ship but I was knocked unconscious and came to when the ship was going through the rift.”

 

Allura hardened her eyes and laughed so innocently. “I just… I had a thought occur to me. Silly really, but I sometimes think you were plotting against me and my plan for peace! Haha! Insane, right?”

 

Kathrine forced a laughter out her lips and stated, “My queen! That is a preposterous assumption. I would never think of something as such as th-” Kathrine was cut off by the empress as she was slammed on the wall and choked. Fear was present in her eyes as she stared down those once warm blues.

 

“You really don’t want me to think this, do you? I have heard rumors of someone within my domain working with those wretched Gun of Gamara.” Her grip tightened on Kathrine’s neck and she relished on the struggle Kathrine was having. 

 

Kathrine was starting to see black crawl around her eyesight. She thrashed and tried to pull Allura’s hand away. It was done in vain as her grip tightened around once more. The abyss was now calling her name. A gentle voice was singing through the dark and Kathrine could not help but to embrace the darkness and fall prey to unconsciousness.

 

After Kathrine passed out, Allura let go. Her eyes followed Kathrine’s body as it crumpled to the floor. Allura gathered her and set her gently her lap as she took her place on the throne. “Oh my love… I know it was you that is going against me. What have I done to deserve such disloyalty from you? First, you abandoned me to do your studies, then I find out that someone else has your heart, and… and now you are working with my enemy. Against me.” Allura caressed Kathrine’s face gently and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. She looked fondly at the unconscious woman at her lap, but soon she frowned and put her hand back on Kathrine’s neck. “Everyday I grow weary. Each passing day I. am. Getting. Tired,” Allua pressed on the woman’s neck with each punctuated word, “And you aren’t the same with me anymore. I know you tell me that my studies on quintessence needs to stop, but it’s glorious.” She sighed. “Something changed within you, Kat. Although fear looks dashingly well in your eyes, I can’t help but miss that strong gaze you had.” She held the woman close and shed a single tear.

 

Before any other emotion got out, a soldier interrupted the scene. Allura could not help but hold Kathrine close as she glared at the soldier, making my bow his head immediately. “I apologize My Empress, but I have received news that a lone ship has been identified as the ones from the Guns of Gamara.” 

 

Letting out a dark chuckle, Allura thanked the soldier and sent him off.

 

“My, my. Kathrine! I think your rescue party is coming for you. Maybe I will meet the one who has your heart. How fun…” Allura gazed lovingly towards Kathrine and gasped at the sight of her marks. The red welt on her cheek started to bruise over and so was the ones on her neck. Allura was proud because she felt that these were marks of ownership. And since they were, she wanted it on display. So she gave the woman a last bruising kiss and yelled for a guard. 

 

“Yes, Empress? He replied.

 

“Take this lovely creature and chain her to my throne. I need to get ready for my guest who will be arriving soon.”

 

“Yes of course! Peace be with you, empress.”

 

The soldier left to get the restraints and did as he was told. And he left; leaving the empress to her thinking and gazing lovingly at the woman before her feet and stroked her wonderful, soft, brown hair.

 

All Allura did was smile towards the entrance as she heard the clamoring of orders and blasters going off. She smiled even more when she felt her pet stir and groan in pain. For she knew she would finally get to see other's golden eyes filled with fury once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
